


【魄魄】笔友

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: S02E03白小龙✖️S02E11鬼小丑
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁





	【魄魄】笔友

01  
【交换愿望系统提示：互助关系已建立，现在可以开始聊天了】

【温馨提示：如对方有违规行为，可点击下方“举报”键，经查实后违规用户将会受到严厉惩罚，在此提醒大家，务必遵守规则】

【用户代号：9号上线】

【用户代号：8号上线】

2017年1月17日   
21:02

8号：你好。

9号：废什么话啦？还在这你好咧，所以目标是谁？

21:04

8号：我就客气一下，你这么干脆我也省事了。目标甄富商，行动时间2017年1月19日，地点西伯利亚666号列车上。

9号：wow，这么说我还有机会去莫斯科玩，真不错耶

9号：甄富商是不是那个倒卖钻石的

8号：你知道？

9号：还真是啊？那我可以干完活可以从他那拿一把钻石走吗？

21:09

8号：你可以把钻石丢掉营造出劫财的假象，但是不能拿走，他的钻石特殊，懂行的人一眼就能看出来历，你就算拿走了也脱不了手的。

9号：哎呦开个玩笑而已，你这个人真没幽默感

8号：需要什么工具？能提供的我都会尽量提供。

9号：我想想啊

23:29

9号：你是否知道甄富商届时会住的房间

8号：不知道，他还没有买票，只能确定会上那一趟列车。

9号：习惯住的车厢呢？知道吗

8号：不出意外是7号。想要他开门有暗号，两长两短为一组，只敲一轮。

9号：OK

23:50

9号：工具不需要你准备，我自己带，你不能留下购买记录。当天只你需要提前做三件事，第一，尽可能在上午到乘务员休息室拿到旅客信息明细表，拿到后丢在10号车厢1006房门口的座椅下，注意行事隐蔽，尤其小心不要留下指纹。第二件事，在列车上一定一定不要使用交换愿望系统。第三件事，晚上1点至2点，必须和其他人待在一起，可以去餐车酒吧和酒保闲聊，和你呆在一起的人越多就对你越有利，懂我意思吧？

8号：明白。

8号：你打算用什么方式动手？

23:58

9号：木仓哦~

8号：你疯了？硝烟反应怎么办，木仓支追踪也比别的工具更简单，再说，会用木仓的人手上大多有独特的茧，你到底怎么想的

9号：喂喂......哥哥，好吧我也不知道你的性别，也不知道你是不是年龄比我大。我有把握，如果真的被查到你也不会被波及，自私一点吧，在这里你只需要为自己担心

9号：纯属好奇，你和甄富商有什么恩怨？

8号：无可奉告。

9号：哎呀好吧，当我多嘴

8号：你是第一次做这种事吗？

9号：嘻嘻，我决定也学学你说话的样子，感觉很酷哦

9号：无~可~奉~告~

9号：晚安安

【用户代号：9号已下线】

8号：晚安。

【用户代号：8号已下线】

02  
【用户代号：8号上线】

2017年1月20日  
06:05

8号：已收到甄富商死讯，9号，你是否顺利脱身？

【用户代号：9号上线】

08:09

9号：很担心我吗？

8号：我们只是笔友，请你不要自作多情

9号：噗

9号：你那个年代的人啊哥哥

8号：回答我的问题。

9号：好好好，哎哟你真是难缠。我都在回你消息了，你觉得我脱身了没？昨天晚上你听到木仓响的时候在干嘛呀

8号：在酒吧和酒保聊天。

9号：很乖嘛~那你猜猜我在做什么？

8号：......

8号：在杀人。

9号：诶我发现你这个人不仅没有幽默感，还很没想象力诶

9号：那个时候我在喝一杯血腥玛丽，想起来了吗？

8号：是你！

9号：哈哈哈哈想起来啦？

8号：可这，这是怎么回事

9号：好不容易才遇到一个你这么有趣的“笔友”，我就和你讲讲呗。你听到的那声木仓响是我设计的小机关哦，在那之前甄富商已经被我用消音木仓干掉了，就在假木仓响几分钟前过隧道的时候。

8号：你果然不是第一次用这个系统。

9号：oops

8号：那硝烟反应怎么通过的？

9号：洗澡换衣服了呗

9号：我觉得我猜到你准备问什么了。换掉的衣服找了个破损窗户丢到冰天雪地里去了，那些都是用特殊的材料制作的，和雪冻在一起就会立刻融为一体。厉害不，我都会抢答了

8号：在某种程度上来说，你确实很厉害，能把这件事弄得这么复杂

9号：你还好意思说？你选的这个地点像话吗，逃都无法逃离的车厢诶哥哥

8号：怎么想到用木仓的？

9号：我发现了，你第一次用这个系统吧？就我人好才这么详细地回答你的问题，下次再用的时候别和别人这样说话了哈，容易被打

9号：西伯利亚号的乘客大都都随身携带木仓，工具方便易得

9号：好了兄弟，打住，打住了啊。我看你人长得挺帅的，怎么偏爱打破砂锅问到底呢？在这人世间，最不需要的就是清醒

8号：还有一个问题

11：30

9号：wow......

9号：行吧行吧问吧问吧，就当积德了

8号：人都杀了，还说积德？要想积德你干这？

9号：你要问的就这？不问我下了哈

8号：别走。

8号：你的目标呢，你还没告诉我

9号：这个啊，我都不急你急什么呢，每天上线看一次就好，我会提前找你的

9号：向你忏悔，我看到了你的身份证

9号：下次记得别问那么多问题，还有，记得叫姐姐，我比你大

8号：之前忘了回答你。甄富商杀害了我的妹妹

9号：小朋友，这些以后不要再随便对别人说了。即使我回答了你这么多问题，你就敢确定我是个好人吗？

8号：我有把握。

9号：我是好心提醒，我们不能有瓜葛，明白吗？

【用户代号：9号已下线】

8号：当然

【用户代号：8号已下线】

03  
【用户代号：9号上线】

【用户代号：8号上线】

2017年4月7日  
08:09

9号：干活了干活了

8号：你讲

9号：回的还挺快

9号：目标人物：神马马戏团魔术师甄魔术，时间是今天晚上7点之前。

8号：今天？！

9号：哎哟多大的事，7点钟是他上台表演大变活人的时间，我要你做的就是让他在台上大变死人！

8号：不好笑。

9号：行。

9号：他在六点半到七点之间都会在后台独自准备道具，我准备了玻璃碎片，在候场帐篷里的地上，到时候你就用那个杀了他好了

8号：你认真的吗

9号：开玩笑的啦

9号：我会提前给他的水杯里下安丶眠丶药，到时候你就用那个玻璃碎片杀了他好了

8号：怎么还是要用玻璃碎片啊！就不能给我好一点的道具吗

9号：没让你自备就算好的啦

8号：今天就要立刻动手吗

9号：是啊我时间很紧的

8号：太突然了

9号：你会习惯的

8号：不会，这是我第一次也是最后一次使用这个系统

9号：哦

8号：你不相信我？

9号：你什么时候才能明白，在这个系统里我们只管实现对方的愿望，那就是交换杀害对象，这就够了

9号：今晚不要让我失望

【用户代号：9号已下线】

8号：或许等结束了，你也可以告诉我你想杀死甄魔术的理由是什么

【用户代号：8号已下线】

04  
【用户代号：8号上线】

2017年4月7日  
19:00

8号：姐姐满意吗？

8号：我在你希望的时间之内动手的，你肯定替自己安排好了不在场证明，对吗？

【用户代号：9号上线】

9号：真好啊

9号：你一定会成为一名出色的用户的吧

8号：我说过，这是我最后一次使用这个系统

9号：行，我知道了。

【用户代号：9号已确认愿望实现】

8号：姐姐等一下

8号：等这些事情都过去了，我可以认识你吗

9号：不行

8号：我会找到一个正当的不能再正当的理由，出现在你的生命里，这样也不可以吗

8号：我不想只是一个笔友

9号：你还没有放弃这可笑的称谓吗

9号：一开始我说你没有幽默感，似乎是我判断失误了。如今我时常觉得你说的话是在和我开玩笑，所以，你是在开玩笑吗？白小龙？

8号：当然不是，鬼鬼你就等着我吧

8号：还有，能告诉我你为什么想杀死甄魔术吗？

9号：为了钱

9号：看到了吗，我就是那种为了利益可以轻易抹去他人生命的人，不是回答了你几个问题就是好人了，看清楚了吗，看清楚我的模样就别废话了，快确认愿望吧

8号：姐姐你一直和我说，你不是好人，可这句话只有好人会说，不知道你意识到没有

8号：手上的茧是因为练习杂技起的吗？

9号：你不要多管闲事！

8号：还是因为握木仓？

9号：我劝你在我好声好气和你说话的时候赶紧做你应该做的事

8号：姐姐好凶

【用户代号：8号已确认愿望实现】

【双方均已确认愿望实现，请选择是否立刻销毁聊天记录，10秒钟内未选择则默认销毁】

9号：确认。

8号：下次见面会在很久很久之后，姐姐可不要忘了我

8号：确认。

【双方均已确认销毁聊天记录】

【聊天记录已销毁】

【此次交换愿望结束，交换愿望系统衷心地恭喜您愿望实现，期待与您下一次的再见。】

END

饱：  
就一个没什么营养的交换杀人小故事，如果有bug一定要提醒我一下！如果有哪里没看懂也可以随时评论或者私信问我喔


End file.
